


Christmas Miracle

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Lesbian Sex, Consensual Sex, F/F, Lesbian Encounter, Lesbian Sex, Uber, first encounter, hot lesbian sex, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: A christmas miracle!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Any and all resemblance with living persons or dead one's, for that matter, are purely incidental. The characters are mine and sprang up from my twisted imagination. I am not going to take any responsibility, if future events resemble parts of this story. 
> 
> Notes: I don't have a betareader, so all the mistakes you find, you can keep!!! Please, ask me if you want to post this story somewhere else.
> 
> Rating: NC-17 - Hot lovemaking between two consenting adult women ahead. If this is illegal where you are from or not your cup of hot chocolate, I suggest you stop reading here.
> 
> Written: 2017-06-29 through to 2017-07-01
> 
> Contact: tanja.droverson@hotmail.com
> 
>  
> 
> Last name: Pearce  
> First name: Laura  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 40  
> Birthday: 1977-06-28  
> Eyes: blue-gray  
> Hai: auburn  
> Height: 1,69 cm  
> Location: somewhere in the Rocky Mountains  
> Job: CEO of a multinational company
> 
>  
> 
> Last name: Lewis  
> First name: Jessica  
> Gender: female  
> Age: 35  
> Birthday: 1982-09-15  
> Eyes: blue  
> Hair: blond  
> Height: 1,72 cm  
> Location: somewhere in the Rocky Mountains  
> Job: Event Coordinator

2017-12-22

Laura opened the door to her cabin, letting her Alaskan Malamute Bailey enter first and stomped the snow off her sturdy boots. Though she loved the snow, she was happy to be back home in her warm cabin after a long walk.

Taking off her thick jacket, she hung it next to the door and put her hat, gloves and scarf away as well. As usual Bailey had gone to the kitchen to drink some and now appeared again, licking her snout, ready to be toweled.

Laura took the towel she had prepared, from the backrest of the couch and started drying off the dog's wet fur. At once she felt the tensing in Bailey's body and in the next moment a short bark told her they had a visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Only last week, before she had started her journey, Jessica had her car in service, so she was now very angry that her tire had blown. She had been able to stir the car to the side of the road and gotten out to look around. Seeing nothing of interest, she got back in and took her mobile to see where she was.

The next town was more than 50 miles away, so walking there, in the snow, was out of the question. Close-by there was a turn-off though and she hoped it would lead to a house.

Unable to believe her luck, she sighed in relief when she saw the warm glow of bright lights through the trees, as she trudged through the shin-deep snow. Hefting her backpack higher onto her shoulder and pushing her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket, she walked closer, spotting a state-of-the-art SUV in a carport next to the house.

Prints on the covered porch showed that someone had recently entered the picturesque cabin. Hoping they were friendly, Jess took a deep breath, lifted her hand and knocked, only to replace it in the pocket again.


	3. Chapter 3

The single sound told Laura that her dog didn't perceive the knocker as a threat. Still she told Bailey to sit next to the door as she opened it, after placing the towel back on the couch.

In the light from her cabin stood a tall blond woman with piercing blue eyes, who was not at all dressed for this kind of weather. She was wearing sport shoes, a jeans and a jacket that was too thin for the cold.

“Yes?” Laura asked watching the woman shiver.

“Hi! Sorry to bother but my tire blew,” the woman said in a pleasant voice. “I... don't think I'll find service before Tuesday with it being before Christmas and all.”

Laura was mesmerized by the kind eyes, the warm smile and voice and had to shake herself from her thoughts.

“Come in, please,” Laura offered and stepped aside, watching Bailey's bushy tail thud against the floor slowly.

Once again the blonde had shivered and Laura ascribed it to the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica was pleasantly surprised, when an auburn-haired woman – a little shorter than herself – with warm blue-gray eyes and an open expression on the beautiful face, opened the door.

The huge dog sitting next to her was impressive, but not at all menacing in spite of its size.

The throaty voice addressed at her made her shiver and goosebumps rise all over her body. With an – as she hoped – apologetic smile, she started to stammer out an explanation for her being there. As the invitation was spoken in that same husky timbre, Jess couldn't help but shiver once more and she entered.

The cabin wasn't very big but it was very cozy and warm which was not just due to the fire in the fireplace in the corner of the living room. Keeping in theme with the log cabin the furniture was robust and held in warm brown tones. Candles at strategically well chosen places around the room gave the house a homy feeling.

After taking in the atmosphere, Jess turned to face the woman. “You can't – by any chance – change a tire?” she joked which made the other woman chuckle.

“Sorry... but that doesn't belong to my varied abilities,” she answered throatily and again Jess had to shiver, that voice driving her crazy already, after a little more than two sentences.

“I'm Jessica,” she introduced herself extending a hand.

“Laura. Nice to meet you,” she husked taking Jess' hand in a firm grip and Jess couldn't help but admire the elegant hand. “Since you seem to be stranded here for now I'd say... Welcome to my humble home and don't hesitate to make it yours for the time being.”

Jess was hardly able to believe her ears and shivered once again like every time she listened to that wonderful voice. “Thank you,” was all she could say.


	5. Chapter 5

Now Laura was sure, that the blond woman's, Jessica's, shivers had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the sound of her voice. She had heard – on many occasions – that her voice was something else. She couldn't help but smile at the realization what an effect she had on Jessica.

A whimper from Bailey took her from her pleasant thoughts and she looked at her dog who was wiggling with her tail wildly by now. The Alaskan Malamute with her black and white fur and sparkling light blue eyes was three years old. In all that time, Laura had never seen her react to a stranger like this before. Bailey was usually very reserved, sometimes even reluctant to meet new people.

“This is Bailey,” Laura introduced her dog and Jessica offered her hand to sniff to the animal, before she stroked the dog's head.

In the next moment Bailey was laying on the floor, offering her belly to be stroked. Clever dog, Laura thought and laughed which seemed to make Jessica shiver even more.

“Usually my dog is not this open,” Laura informed as she leaned against the backrest of the couch to watch Jessica spoil Bailey with her attention.

Taking the opportunity, Laura let her eyes roam Jessica; from the long blond hair, over her profiled face and torso with full breasts and to her shapely behind and long legs. She had to admit, that she wasn't indifferent to the other woman either.


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to get her overactive libido and imagination under control, Jessica patted the friendly dog until it started to feel awkward.

“Good girl,” she said, before a final stroke and got up to face her beautiful hostess once more.

“You can hang your jacket there,” Laura started. “I'm going to make dinner but I want to take a bath first. The walk with Bailey gave me the chills.”

I also have the chills, Jessica thought. But for a totally different reason.

“You are so kind letting me stay. Will you at least let me cook dinner for you?” Jessica asked as she hung her jacket.

The pleased smile on Laura's face confused Jessica for a moment, until she followed her line of sight to the sign on the left side of her own chest. She had totally forgotten which t-shirt she was wearing.

It was black and had a rainbow flag there with two female signs entwined on top of it, black like the background. The same picture was on the back but a lot bigger.

“So you're a lesbian... as well,” Laura stated with a glimmer in her now dark blue eyes and her voice was even huskier than before.

The last two words made Jessica's heart skip a few beats and then race out of control. “Yes,” she answered the none-existent question.

The smile spreading across Laura's face was even warmer now, bright and made her eyes twinkle. Jessica knew that the same pleased smile was reflected back at Laura.


	7. Chapter 7

Upon seeing the gay pride t-shirt, Laura knew that the next few days would be interesting, to say the least.

“It would be really nice of you to cook for me,” Laura said, still smiling as she started to lead Jessica further inside, the backpack lay forgotten next to the door. “Would you like to use the bathroom before I take a bath? It could take a while as soon as I'm in there.”

“Yes, thanks,” Jessica responded, following Laura's gesture as she motioned at the door behind the other side of the couch, at the back of the house.

Laura realized that Jessica didn't lock the door and went to her bedroom through the door in the wall adjacent to the front door. After taking off her boots, she changed her mind, left the bedroom again and went straight for the bathroom. Without any hesitation, she entered, closing the door behind her.

Jessica was already sitting on the toilet peeing and there was surprise on her face. It was instantly replaced by a knowing smile though.

That was all the invitation Laura needed and she walked up to Jessica, straddling her thighs to take a seat on the blonde's lap. Cupping the taller woman's face with both hands, she leaned in to brush her lips against Jessica's, whose hands in turn came to rest on Laura's hips.

The touch was feather-light at first, but it shot daggers of desire through Laura's whole body to settle in her groin. She had closed her eyes at their first contact and now her tongue darted out to caress Jessica's lips. The blond woman parted her lips willingly and their tongues met lightly, making both women moan in pleasure. Their kiss deepened, tongues tangling languidly for long moments, dancing with each other. Laura tangled her hands in the soft, blond tresses, pulling Jessica even closer to deepen the kiss even more. Their tongue play became faster and they both had to pull back to come up for air. They gazed at each other, breathing heavily.

The look they shared, searched the other woman's face for something.

Since what Laura saw on the blond woman's face, and in her ice blue eyes, was open and welcoming, she leaned in. After brushing her lips against the full one's before her once more, she leaned forward to let her hot breath caress a sensitive ear.

“I would like for you to come to my bedroom with me,” Laura whispered urgently and felt Jessica shiver and tighten her hold on Laura's hips.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica was only able to nod as a shiver of pleasure and anticipation coursed through her whole body. With the auburn-haired woman still sitting on her lap, Jessica reached for the toilet paper and wiped herself off, feeling her groin flutter in more anticipation.

The dark blue eyes were glued to her face the whole time and Laura didn't bother to get up at all. So Jessica made to stand, holding Laura against herself with her hands around the other woman's buttocks.

Obviously taken from pleasant thoughts, if the smile on the beautiful, classic features was anything to go by, Laura lowered her legs to the ground. She allowed that Jessica washed her hands and then grabbed one, dragging Jessica after herself into the bedroom.

The room was spacious like the open living room and brown tones made it very welcoming as well. Across from the door was a window with a desk complete with a computer and office chair beneath it. In the corner right next to the door stood a very comfortable looking chaise lounge. The center point of the room, in the far corner, was a low king-size futon, taking up the space next to the desk and ended just beneath the second window. A big wardrobe behind the door completed the room.

Candles on the desk and the windowsills gave the room a very romantic feeling and Jessica smiled languidly. When the door was closed behind them, Laura turned to face the taller woman. Again her heart started hammering in Jess' chest at the look full of desire Laura gave her.

Without another word, Jessica wrapped her arms around Laura, pulling her close for a deep kiss to let their tongues chase each other. Unable to resist, she let her hands wander under the other woman's thick, warm pullover, finding a t-shirt or undershirt though. Laura was definitely better equipped for this kind of weather. Pulling at the garment with skilled hands, she freed it from where it was tucked into Laura's thick, dark blue jeans. Finally able to touch soft, warm skin made Laura suck in a breath and end the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Just the way Jessica had freed her from her t-shirt, Laura reciprocated pulling the taller woman's t-shirt free to let her hands roam over warm, soft skin. Jessica had to suck in a breath as well and both of them started to lift the other woman's garments, until they had to get rid of them the rest of the way themselves. Carelessly they dropped them on the floor, pulling each other close again to feel soft skin on soft skin, which made both of them moan into their renewed kiss. Their hands stroked each others upper bodies, finding their breasts still confined, but not bothering with their bras for now.

Their pants were a different story though and they helped each other get rid of the offending garments. Finally, both of them were only wearing their underwear – one pair light blue, the other dark red – and socks.

Laura took the time to take in the vision of beauty in front of her; the beautiful, shining face, long torso with full breasts, strong arms, round, voluptuous hips ending in incredibly long, shapely legs.

“Beautiful,” Laura husked, feeling goosebumps rise on Jessica's arms as she held them loosely in her hands. She watched the taller woman shiver and bite her lower lip cutely. “I want you,” she said throatily and again Jessica had to shiver. “It is interesting to see what effect my voice has on you,” she kept whispering and lifted her hands to cup both of Jessica's full breasts, to test their wonderful weight.

The first touch, though it was through the fabric of the light blue bra, made Jessica groan loudly and capture Laura's lips in a heated kiss once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica was out of her mind from just the touch of Laura's hands on her breasts through the bra. She hardly dared imagine, what it would be like if the smaller woman touched them when they were bare. She feared, spontaneous combustion could be a likely possibility.

When Laura suddenly started to caress her already painfully erect nipples through the garment, Jess moaned into the kiss. She held on to Laura's hips with her hands tightly, fearing she might hurt the auburn-haired woman in her arms with her grip.

But the other woman wasn't deterred in the slightest, rolling her nipples, squeezing them and pulling up on them with her fingernails. Such a sweet torture, she thought and pulled back from the passionate kiss, panting. She opened her eyes to gaze at Laura whose face was only an inch away.

Knowing she had to take control or she would come right there, Jessica grabbed for Laura's wrists to pull the skilled hands from her breasts. She sighed in disappointment at the loss of contact just like Laura.

Holding the other woman's gaze which was overwhelming in its intensity, the desire clearly visible, Jess moved in the general direction of the bed. With her hands on Laura's hips again, she took the other woman with her, until her shins lightly impacted with the bed. Sitting down at the edge, it was Jessica's turn to admire the smaller woman in front of her. Jessica took a hold of Laura's hands which were trying to obscure her view.

Laura was slender with curves at all the right places, a flat stomach and a little shorter legs than her own, but nonetheless very sexy and shapely. Her breasts in the tantalizing dark red bra matched her own offerings and she could see the taut nipples through the fabric.

“Beautiful,” Jess whispered hoarsely as she gazed back up at the sparkling dark blue eyes and now Laura had to shiver as well. “Oh... am I effecting you?” Jessica asked not expecting an answer of course. “I'm sure you must know that you make me totally hot.”

At that moment, Laura looked very vulnerable as she closed her eyes, trembling all over.

Once again resting her hands on Laura's hips, Jessica guided the other woman onto her own lap, until Laura was once again straddling her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting comfortably with her legs spread on top Jessica's thighs like before, Laura looked down at the blond woman with a smile. In the next moment, Jessica pulled her close, burying her face between her breasts and inhaled deeply which made Laura gasp out loud.

Laura could feel Jessica's warm hands roam her back and then undo the clasp of her bra, helping her pull it off completely.

Mesmerized, she watched Jessica inspect her breasts with the large, dark pink areolas and taut nipples. She could feel her hot breath waft over her breasts, making them pucker even more.

With her arms resting on Jessica's shoulders, Laura tangled her hands in the soft, blond tresses, waiting for the other woman's next move expectantly. She had to shiver from anticipation.

Once again Jessica leaned forward, her face coming to rest between Laura's breasts and she rubbed it from side to side a few times, before her tongue snaked out to lick the inside of the nearest breast. Laura had to groan which became a full-blown moan, when the hot, wet digit touched the areola for the first time. She felt even more moisture pool between her legs, than already present, soaking her panties.

Jessica's hands resumed the roaming of her back, while her tongue circled Laura's areola but steadfastly avoided the painfully erect nipple. Those hands now slipped into her panties, cupping her buttocks to knead them tenderly but firmly.

Hardly able to bear the slow onslaught on her senses, Laura pressed her breast against Jessica's face and with her own movements tried to get that tantalizing tongue to touch her nipple. In spite of Jessica's own moan, she avoided the desired contact expertly, which drove Laura crazy.

The moment, Jessica's heavenly hot, wet mouth closed over her nipple, she also pulled down on Laura's panties. Throwing her head back and moaning unrestrainedly, Laura wasn't willing to lose the new-found, erotic contact of Jessica's mouth sucking her breast. Because of this fact, Laura moved back and off of Jessica's thighs, helping the blonde get rid of her panties, without Jessica abandoning her nipple.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura's eagerness to have her breast covered by Jessica's mouth made the blond woman laugh around her mouthful. As soon as the panties were off, Laura climbed back onto her lap and Jessica cupped the firm round butt again, while renewing her sucking.

“Oh my god, Jessica,” Laura rasped, unable to hold still. “You have no idea what you're doing to me...”

Letting her tongue circle the nipple in her mouth, Jessica opened her own legs, spreading Laura's on her lap even more in the process. Clinging to Jessica with both arms wrapped around Jessica's neck, Laura squirmed against the other woman.

Leaving one hand at Laura's back, the fingers of Jessica's other hand traced lightly along Laura's hip and between them.

Jessica now started to grace her teeth along Laura's nipple, only to sooth the ache with her hot mouth and tongue again. She repeated this treatment a few more times. Then, kissing her way to the other breast to pay it the same tender attention, Jessica's curious fingers tangled in Laura's coarse curls, before moving on.


	13. Chapter 13

Laura's senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of Jessica's mouth against one nipple and then the other, while those tactile fingers stroked through her pubic hair teasingly.

“Jessica... please...,” Laura started to beg and in the next moment felt one of Jessica's fingers probe her moist crease slowly. “Please, don't tease me,” Laura husked and then felt two fingers enter her slowly but steadily, until they were all the way inside of her. “Oh... oh god, Jess... yessssssss,” she hissed as Jessica pulled back slowly, only to push back into her again, starting a steady rhythm, which Laura tried to match or rather counter with her own movements.

Throwing her head back, Laura moaned over and over, gasping as Jessica let go of her breast only to press her thumb against Laura's swollen clitoris. This maneuver sent her over the edge, bucking against the fingers now deep inside of her again, before she went totally rigid as wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure crashed through her body.

Spent and panting, Laura slumped against the taller frame, her head coming to rest against Jessica's shoulder as she trembled and aftershocks of pleasure rocked her body.

With Jessica's fingers still deep inside of her, Laura's inner walls milked the skilled digits as her essence oozed out over them.

Laura couldn't help but groan and close her mouth over the skin at Jessica's neck as the other woman eased her fingers out very slowly. Her arms slipped from Jessica's shoulders and hung loosely down at her sides now. To her utter astonishment, those same two fingers were placed on either side of her clitoris, which made Laura jerk and moan helplessly against Jessica's neck.

A few strokes back and forth were enough to make her come forcefully a second time. She bucked and moaned as the pleasure flooded her whole body once more, feeling herself drip with her second orgasm.

When Jessica wanted to continue her tender ministrations, Laura had to shy away, because of her oversensitive bundle of nerves. The other woman pulled her hand away carefully to wrap both of her arms around Laura's shivering, sweaty body.


	14. Chapter 14

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Jessica helped Laura get comfortable on the bed. She got rid of her own underwear and then snuggled against Laura, pulling the spent woman close and letting her relax for as long as she needed it.

Jessica knew, that Laura would reciprocate in kind, once she had regained her bearings. For now, she was content to hold the auburn-haired woman and stroke the occasionally trembling body with her tender hands, where she could reach it as Laura lay half on top of her.

It took some time, before Laura's breathing was even again and Jessica enjoyed the feeling of their hot skin touching.

Very slowly, movement came back into Laura's body and she lifted her head, groggy eyes focusing on Jessica, while a languid smile appeared on the beautiful, classical features.

“Hey there,” Laura rasped and made Jessica tremble. “That was wonderful.”

Grinning, Jessica dipped her head slightly. “Glad you liked it,” she answered hoarsely.

“Like is an understatement,” Laura quipped, returning the grin in kind.

The arm draped over Jessica's torso, moved and a warm hand came to rest on one of her breasts, just cupping it reverently. The seemingly innocent contact sent shivers through Jessica's body and she closed her eyes, moaning appreciatively. Laura's thumb started to rub back and forth over her erect nipple and Jessica arched her back, searching for a firmer touch from that teasing hand.

Opening her eyes again, Jessica gazed into Laura's dark blue orbs pleadingly and then watched the auburn-haired woman lower her head to her breast. The overwhelming feeling of Laura's hot, wet mouth surrounding her breast and the sight, sent a wave of pleasure from the point of contact all the way to Jessica's toes.

“Oh god,” Jessica groaned, trembling and buried one hand in Laura's hair to stop her from moving away.

Very slowly, Laura started to suckle at her breast, sending tendrils of unbelievable pleasure through Jessica's body, as well as Laura's hand now lightly pinching her other nipple with a skilled hand. Languidly, Laura alternated between both breasts with hand and mouth as she now lay fully on top of Jessica, the blond woman enjoying the precious weight pressing down on her.


	15. Chapter 15

With every change of position, Laura's ministrations on Jessica's breasts became more insistent, from suckling to a firmer sucking and then her tongue added to lick the plum nipple in her mouth. Her hands also administered just that little more pressure each time to keep up with her mouth. She enjoyed feeling Jessica squirm beneath her, her hands firmly holding Laura's head in place against herself. The moans and groans of pleasure sent shivers through Laura's own body.

After what seemed an eternity, Laura stopped the caresses, letting go of Jessica's breast with a plop from her mouth. She took her hand away and moved her body up, until their breasts were touching, as Laura lowered herself down to capture Jessica's full lips in a fevered kiss. Their tongues stroked and tangled with each other in a fast dance, while both of them had their hands in the other woman's hair. Laura was happy, that her new lover was so responsive and vocal about her pleasure, as Jessica kept moaning into their kisses, moving restlessly underneath Laura.

Pulling back, totally out of breath, Laura gazed down at the beautifully tousled blonde, both of them breathing heavily. She then placed a light peck on the full lips and started to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses down along one side of the leonine neck, feeling the pulse race under the soft, wonderfully smelling skin. Reaching the nape of the shoulder, she kissed her way over to the other side, moving upwards again. At the jawline, she trailed kisses to the cutely dimpled chin and then down along the center of Jessica's neck. Along to one shoulder, back again and over to the other. With that a journey of open-mouthed kisses along the front of Jessica's body started. Laura tried not to forget a single spot of course.


	16. Chapter 16

Jessica just lay there, her body trembling from anticipation and what Laura was doing to her with her wonderful kisses. She had her hands tangled in the auburn strands, stroking the other woman's head tenderly.

Though they had received special attention before, Laura kissed Jessica's breasts and moving lower, covered them with her hands again to squeeze them from time to time. At some point, Jessica had to let go of Laura's head as the other woman moved ever lower on her shivering body. Needing something to hold on to, Jessica took a hold of Laura's hands and their fingers entwined, holding each other in a firm grip.

“You're driving me crazy,” Jessica groaned, squirming and trembling under the onslaught of Laura's open-mouthed kisses on her stomach and belly button now.

Every single kiss sent an electric surge through her body, settling in her swollen folds. The wonderfully tender ministrations made Jessica drip slowly, but constantly with anticipation.

Lower and lower Laura moved from one side to the other including her mound, but then moving on slowly from one thigh to the other and back again.

Jessica had to sit up a bit as Laura kissed along her legs to not lose the contact of their hands and watched the auburn-haired woman fascinated, mesmerized by her tender devotion. She was totally hot, trembling and had to moan constantly from the pleasure coursing through her body.

With a final kiss at the top of one big toe, Laura moved back up, straddling Jessica's thighs to gaze down at her. Their hands and fingers untangled and tangled again, palms stroking against each other, fingers tangling and they repeated this over and over.

“You have two choices now,” Laura husked, which made Jessica shiver and tremble, as she looked up into the tenderly sparkling dark blue eyes. “Either I'll continue with your back or... I'll make you come.” Jessica groaned at the erotic words and pulled Laura down on top of herself, so their breasts touched once again. Their lips were only a hairs breadth from one another. “Which do you prefer?” Laura whispered throatily.

“Make me come... please,” Jessica begged, lifting her head a fraction to kiss Laura passionately, their tongues tangling wildly for a few moments.

“There's no need to beg, darling,” Laura rasped, after pulling back as she breathed heavily.

They gazed at each other for a while, Jessica shivering from the words as much as the term of endearment escaping Laura.


	17. Chapter 17

“Now... let's get you comfortable,” Laura suggested, moving off of Jessica, who groaned in frustration at the loss of contact.

They pulled the blanket away, rearranged some pillows and then Laura had Jessica lie at the edge of the bed with her feet touching the ground. With her back on the pillows, Jessica lay there, being able to watch what Laura was doing.

Laura knelled down in front of Jessica between the blond woman's legs. She only had to bend down a bit to slide her hands under Jessica's thighs, her palms stroking against the soft skin in the process. Not yet satisfied with this position, Laura pushed her hands further along, until her arms were tightly pinned by Jessica's thighs, which in turn were spread wide during this maneuver. Wriggling her hands and pointing to Jessica's, she signaled for the blonde to grab her hands. Again they entwined their fingers and Jessica gazed at Laura with blue eyes full of desire and anticipation.

Making sure, she had Jessica's full attention, Laura gazed at the blond woman's swollen folds, glistening with her fragrant juices and spread wonderfully wide for Laura to inspect. Moving in closer, she let her hot breath caress the sensitive tissues, watching Jessica's center tremble and convulse; she heard the other woman groan loudly.

Laura's tongue appeared to lick her own lips in anticipation and she breathed in deeply to inhale Jessica's intoxicatingly unique scent, which she found very enticing. Her curious tongue darted forward to carefully lick one side of Jessica's folds and then the other. Tasting the blond woman for the very first time, Laura had to moan just like Jessica did at the same moment. Pressing her lips against Jessica's nether one's, Laura let her tongue lick the length of the blond woman's crease, until she reached the swollen ridge of nerves at the top.

“Oh god...,” Jessica moaned up top and strained against Laura's hands, but the auburn-haired woman had no intention of letting go.

Letting her tongue stroke the trembling bundle a few times, Laura licked back down to Jessica's opening, just in time to lick up the surge of moisture her action had elicited. Unable to hold back any longer, Laura buried her tongue inside Jessica as deeply as it would go. Feeling Jessica spread her legs wider, since she had closed her eyes, Laura was able to move even deeper. She wriggled her tongue deep inside of Jessica.

The blond woman moaned and bucked already, and Laura pulled back slowly, making sure her tongue was pressed against Jessica's inner walls at the top.

“Oh... goooooood.” Jessica's essence oozed onto Laura's tongue but the auburn-haired woman didn't wait to lick it all up.

Moving her tongue back up to the little ridge, that held a lot of Jessica's pleasure, Laura started an erratic rhythm of licking the clitoris and in turn pressing her tongue deep into Jessica to let it dance around there.


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica moaned unrestrainedly from the onslaught of Laura's skilled tongue deep inside of her and her clitoris in turn. She arched her back as she had to spread her legs even more and felt grounded by Laura's hands still holding onto hers.

The constant pleasure from the tender, but insistent ministrations was soon becoming more than her body could bear and it gave in as she came forcefully, riding the giant wave of bliss her orgasm generated as it crashed through her whole body. She bucked wildly, trembling all over as she moaned and breathed heavily, feeling Laura lick away her essence as it left her quivering opening.

The bliss slowly started to subside, when Laura freed one of her hands, bringing it down between Jessica's legs to enter her with two fingers an no hesitation whatsoever. At the same time, Laura covered her already very sensitive bundle of nerves with her mouth, raking her tongue over it and sucking it into her hot mouth in turn, repeatedly.

The renewed sensations from Laura's loving assault were enough to make Jessica come once more, as the other woman pumped her fingers into her over and over. Arching her back off the bed with a loud scream of release, the orgasm washed over her and through her whole body. Sinking back against the bed, her inner muscles massaged the digits now perfectly still deep inside of her, which were covered in her freely flowing juices. Panting, she lay there, bucking from the aftershocks and trembling from the pleasure Laura had bestowed on her.

Laura pulled her face back, the tongue having stopped as soon as she came again. Laura retreated her fingers very slowly, making a loud sucking noise in the process. The auburn-haired woman rested her chin on top of one of Jessica's thighs. She could feel Laura's hot, heavy breaths ghost over the hot skin of her own thigh. Jessica swallowed hard a few times against a dry throat.

Though she was totally spent, exhausted, Jessica had the strength to rasp, “You are incredible.”

Summoning even more strength, she let go of Laura's hand, helped the auburn-haired woman free her arm from under her thigh and sit up to kiss Laura feverishly at first. But they both calmed down slowly and let the kiss deepen into a slow, tender caress of their tongues against one another.

Ending the kiss slowly, they pulled back to gaze at each other and Jessica stroked a strand of auburn hair behind Laura's ear tenderly.

“God, Jess... I have missed you these past few weeks,” Laura rasped, wrapping her arms around Jessica and pulling her close for a tender hug.

“I've missed you, too,” Jessica whispered into Laura's ear, returning the loving embrace.

They both chuckled and moved apart, so they could look each other in the eyes again, stroking their noses against the other woman's lovingly.

“I love you, Jess.”

“I love you, Laura.”

After arranging the pillows, they slipped under the blanket and into each others arms. They kissed good night before falling asleep contentedly.

THE END


End file.
